Cartas a Mamá I
by monica dragneel
Summary: Bueno, es este fic cuento como Lucy le escribe unas cartas a su madre contandola sus "cosas" en el gremio y con su gran amigo Natsu, sin mas pasen y lean, espero que les guste


**Bueno chi s, aquí vuelvo con esta historia dividida en 3 partes, espero que los guste y sea de su agrado. (Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía)**

_Hola mama,_

_Sé que hace mucho que no te escribo y que te preguntas que ha sido de mi vida, por cierto, ¿que tal papa?__os echo mucho de menos. Mamá, te voy a contar algo que hará que estés orgullosa de mi te lo aseguro, bueno, aparte de que me uní a este fantástico gremio al que tanto quiero, pues…¡ME ECHE NOVIO! Mami si me eche novio… ¿te acuerdas de Gray?, el también tiene novia, la chica es muy maja y linda mi novio es… genial, simpático amable, mama, mi novio no es Gray, su novia es Jubia, mi novio es Natsu._

Era un día normal en el gremio, yo sabía que le amaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría, y además, su corazón no era mío.

Aquel día Natsu dejo a gray de lado y se fue a jugar por ahí como hacía con Happy.

Happy: Natsu, ¿jugamos al pilla?

Natsu: vale

Lissana: ¿me pedo unir?

N: claro tú te la ligas Happy- dijo él mientras al huir del gato paro a chocar contra Gray que le lanzo de una patada a mi lado

Lucy: ahg-dije molesta-¿que no podéis ser normales de una vez?

Li: NATSU-vino corriendo asustada-¿estas bien?

N: si, tranq-dijo q incorporándose un poco pero quedándose parado mientras le cortaba

L: pues claro que está bien, Erza, Laxus, Gildarts e incluso yo le hemos dado más fuerte.

N: Lucy… -le mire desde arriba del taburete enfadada-¿Por qué eres tan borde?

L: ¿borde?¿yo?

N: si, tu.

Li: Lucy-san

L: ¿que?- dije mirando a la alvina

Li: Lo siento

L: ¿por que?

Li: por tener algo que tu no, da igual, vamos a seguir jugando Nat-su-dijo como una niña pequeña pero que resulto ser algo seductor, el chico e levanto y se limpio los hombros

N: no, ahora no, me voy-dijo mas apagado de lo normal, aparente no darle importancia pero por dentro estaba muy preocupada, Natsu se fue despacio y Lissana intento de seguirlo pero él la aparto

L: 5,4,3,2,1,-conte para que mis amigas se m pusieran alrededor

Erza: a que vino eso- dijo secamente pero con la misma mirada de curiosidad de todas

L: ¿el que?

Levy: vamos Lu-chan, admite que…

L: ¿el que debo de admitir?

Mira: que estas celosa

L: ¿de quién?

Cana: LUCY NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA, MIS CARTAS NO MIENTEN

L: jajaja, insinuáis que estoy celosa de que Natsu y Lissana sean pareja?-dije queriendo ahogar mi dolor

M: Lucy, solo te estas haciendo daño a ti misma- ¿Qué se cree, que no lo sabía?

L: decidme 4 razones por las que deba de estar celosa

M: estas de mal humor

Le: eres borde- fui a protestar pero no me dejaron continuar

C: has regañado a Natsu

L: cosa que hago cada día- les dije cortándolas

E: y lo más importante…

Todas: le amas

L: jaja si, claro, claro amo al idiota que se cuela en mi casa, todas las noches, elige misiones sin mi permiso, al que por su culpa mi libro favorito esta destrozado,, se mete en mi cama, se come mi comida y me tiro por unos escalones y tengo el tobillo vendado- a pesar de que todas estas cosas sean las responsables de que le amo

M: quizá no tengas cosas positivas pero…

C: NO NOS CONOCERIAS SI NO LE HUBIESES CONOCIDO

L: DEJA DE GRITAR CANA, y valla una cosa positiva de siete

Le: pero…

L: me da igual, ¿si os digo que le amo me dejareis en paz?

M: si

L: entonces le amo- todas se pusieron a gritar. ¿y que si lo amo?

Le: eh no se-dijo sarcásticamente- eres nuestra amiga

E: y se supone que somos tus amigas

L:y lo sois, pero esta amiga se las pira A DI OS

M. oh vamos Lu-

L: dije que adiós

Salí por la puerta del gremio cabreada y triste, cuando me aleje un poco del gremio invoque a Plue

PLue:Punnn

L: Plue menos mal que tu no hablas

P: si que hablo pero es cansado, pun pun

L:¿HA-HABLASTE?

P: PUN PUN-Dijo asintiendo

L:Plue, hablas, has escuchado lo que dijeron ellas-asintió- ¿y que piensas?-callo- Venga dímelo-callo-bueno está bien

Una vez llegamos a mi casa me di un baño caliente y le metí en el agua con migo, se arrugo y le mande a mu mundo, pero antes de irse solo me dijo una cosa:

P: pienso que lo amas

L: oh venga ya-dije frustrada

Era muy tarde y decidí irme a la cama, al rato de apagar la luz escuche como se abría mi ventana y unos pasos muy familiares se me acercaban, en la oscuridad me incorpore y hable al muchacho que se había colado a mi habitación

L: Natsu, ¿Qué quieres?

Natsu: ten, solo quería darte esto-asentí y le cogí el papel-mañana tu respuesta-volví a asentir-adiós

L: hasta mañana-encendí la luz para leer lo que yo creía que era una nota para una misión:

_Lucy,_

_Siento mucho que pienses que Lissana y yo somos pareja, para nada ella es solo mi hermana, mi mejor amiga-_detuve la lectura para secarme las lagrimas que me salieron al saber que yo no era su mejor amiga, es mas ¿Qué posibilidad tenia?_-pero, si amo a una persona, y está leyendo esto, esa persona eres tu Lucy, Te amo, y ¿querrías ser mi novia?_

_Con amor,_

_Natsu_

Guarde la nota en un cajón de mi escritorio y me acosté rápidamente intentando dormir pero los nervio se apoderaron de mi.

Por fin llego el día de mañana y pude irme al gremio, allí busque por todas partes y no le encontré, al final tuve que recurrir a mis amigas

L: Mira-san ,¿has visto a Natsu?

Mira: no, ah y se lo de tu nota-¿Por qué siempre se entera de todo?¿tenemos cámaras y micrófonos escondidos en nuestra casa?-vamos vamos tranquila, ves a verle-rodé los ojos-

Les pedí ayuda a todas mis amigas del Gremio incluida Lissana, todas me respondieron que no, defraudada me dirigí al lago donde solemos pescar cada domingo y comemos pez asado.

L: Natsu…

Natsu:¿dime?

L: sabes, tengo tu respuesta

N: ¿ah sí?- dijo sonrojado y con la cabeza gacha-¿Cuál es?

L: pues no-me miro triste-no he acabado, no te iba a decir que no, por eso mi respuesta es que si y que t- no puede continuar porque poso sus labios con los mío

_Mama, se que Natsu no es el chico perfecto ni mucho menos, pero para mí lo es, y sé que tampoco es el mejor príncipe de todos, pero para mí es el dragón que tiene preso mi corazón y que se que no lo va a dejar marchar…_

_Te quiero,_

_Lucy Heartphilia_

**Fin, **

**Hola! ¿les gusto? Aquí dejo la primera parte de este fic de un cap pero dividido en tres, habrá cartas a mama II y cartas a mama III. acepto de todo, cualquier cosa ya sean tomatazos o aplausos espero que nos volvamos a Leer :P adiós y hasta pronto**


End file.
